1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a folding finger wheel V-rake wherein right and left movable heads are independently rotatable between operating and upside down position for transport, the same mechanism facilitating intermediate lifting of the finger wheels out of contact with the ground.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
Modern finger wheel V-rakes employ right and left heads, each of which has a plurality of rotating tined wheels supported on a frame. The frames are sloped so that when they are towed sideways across a field of cut forage they form a windrow. There are large V-rakes with 16 to 20 finger wheels, capable of raking a 40 foot swath. These units, however, are not suitable for rolling terrain, nor are they adapted for use on small or irregularly shaped fields. If the hay is good, as it frequently is on first-cut, it is also physically impossible to reduce a 40 foot swath of forage into a 4 foot windrow, necessary to fit the throat of most balers.
In view of the above, there is a market for V-rakes of moderate width, having between 8 and 14 finger wheels. These rakes, like their bigger brothers, reduce the number of passes needed to rake a field, providing time and cost savings and enhancing the opportunity to perform the raking process when the forage is in its best condition and the weather is favorable. But moderate sized V-rakes also present a challenge to transport between fields, preparatory to which some mechanism must be provided for lifting the finger wheels out of contact with the ground and for collapsing the width of the heads.
There are many mechanisms for making a V-rake foldable. Some mechanisms lift the heads up at an angle, others pivot them above a vertical axis, and some require locking crazy wheels that support the ends of the frame. Most mechanisms, however, require the operator to get off his tractor and secure the unit in folded condition in some manner. Some V-rakes are not very stable when they are folded so that they must be towed at a relative slow speed to keep them from toppling over. This is a serious disadvantage as a small number of operators today farm large spreads and equipment must be moved as quickly as possible.
The industry standard for supporting the finger wheels consists of a rake arm pivoted from the support frame. An upstanding lever is welded to the rake arm adjacent the finger wheel spindle and a pipe is mounted on the frame. An extension spring is strung between the lever and the pipe with a chain passing though its core to prevent over extension. The chain also provides a means for raising the finger wheels for transport when the pipe is reciprocated on the frame. This operation also requires the operator to get off his tractor and set a pin in the pipe to secure the unit in raised position, the reverse operation being required when he wants to lower the finger wheels. Most farmers do not like to get off their tractors as time is money. In addition, not infrequently the chain links tangle as the finger wheels are raised. This causes the finger wheels to be held in partially raised position when they are lowered, requiring the operator to dismount and straighten out the tangle before starting raking.